SCSA fan universe July events
this article will cover everything that happens in my WWE 2K17 universe mode in July leading up to the Breaking Point Pay-Per-View. it covers Raw, Smackdown, SNME and features a bunch of announcements about the upcoming PPV. the flow of info starts... now! and go here to discuss what happens. No Mercy rebranded into Breaking Point WWE management have decided to switch things up a bit and replace the No Mercy PPV with the Breaking Point PPV. with this announcement comes the news that CM Punk will defend the WWE championship against Batista in a Submission match and Triple H will make his in ring return, both of those happening at Breaking Point PPV. Triple H has released photos of his new ring gear. "The Game" Triple H has been on the shelf since May with a concussion, and with his in-ring return coming at Breaking Point against an opponent of his choice he has revealed that he has had new ring gear made. here is a photo. what do you think? Raw week 1 Card: Kevin Owens calls out The Miz. John Cena self promotion Steve Austin vs Shawn Michaels: falls count anywhere Booker T vs Rick Rude John Cena vs Ric Flair CM Punk vs Batista The Show. Kevin Owens called out the Miz and layed out a challenge for the Intercontinental championship. Miz stated that he would be happy to defend against anyone that is not Fandango, then he told Owens all the reasons he will lose then walks away, leaving Owens in the ring alone. John Cena came out and talked about his 16 world title reigns, and about how he and Flair were going to go 16 time champ vs 16 time champ later on in the night. Steve Austin vs Shawn Michaels. Michaels trys to escape the ring at the bell but Austin stops him. Shawn rakes Austin's eyes and escapes the ring and heads up to the stage.he notices Austin following him so he go's to the side of the stage and heads backstage. backstage Shawn puts SCSA into the sharpshooter but SCSA escapes. Austin starts attacking Michaels, and HBK creates some seperation with Sweet Chin Music, but he could not capitilize and Austin recovors and is on him again. Austin hits 2 Stunners, but while smashing Michaels head against a container HBK elbows Austin and go's to the gorilla position. Michaels puts a rubbish bin on Austins head and smashes a TV onto the bin. Michaels go's onto the stage and when Austin comes through the curtain he hits SCM. he pins Austin but the ref had gone back to the ring. by the time the ref got there Austin had recovored enough to kick out. Michaels started complaining to the ref and Austin recovored enough to hit a Stunner and pin Michaels. Austin celebrated on the stage while HBK leaned against the minitron and stared at the ref. the bellkeeper used his godly powers to throw a can of beer to Austin on the stage, and austin drunk it and went backstage. Michaels go's backstage but comes back out and says that it is the ref's fault lost and that the ref was going to get a beaing, but a hooded man came out and hit Michaels with a sledgehammer. he looks down at Michaels and holds up the sledgehammer, before throwing Michaels off the stage. Booker T vs Rick Rude. whike Booker T was making his entrance Steve Austin, still pumped up from his match with HBK, came out of the entryway and attacked Booker with a steel chair. John Cena vs Ric Flair. Ric Flair attacked cena during his entrance and then most of the match was Flair working Cena's legs. Flair locked in 2 figure 4 leglocks in the ring and 2 outside the ring, the second one resulting in a double countout. Mr McMahon wondors what to do for the last 20 minutes of the show since Austin shortened the show by attacking Booker, and CM Punk enters his office and suggests that he could feel out his new number 1 contender Batista in a normal match before their submission match at the PPV. Vince agree's and makes the match. CM Punk vs Batista Batista shows dominance off the bat, attacking punk with a series of clotheslines. Batista hits a big spinebuster, but Punk kicks out at 2. Batista then hits a Batista Bomb, and he lifts Punk's shoulder off the mat at the 2 count. Batista goes for a clothesline in the corner but Punk reverses and goes for a desperation GTS, but Batista kicks out at 1. Batista gets to his feet quickly and hits the Batista Bomb for the win. after the match he attacks Punk with a steel chair and locks in the Batista Bite, shouting over the boo's of the croud that Punk would tap out to the hold at Breaking Point. Raw Fallout right here is where you can see the fallout from Raw. Kevin Owens challenging for Intercontinental championship Kevin Owens opened up Monday night Raw by saying that he wanted to challenge for the Intercontinental championship. The IC champion The Miz came out and stated that it was getting boring wiping the floor with Fandango at Pay-Per-Views, and that it would be a pleasure to defend against someone who had actual credibility. they agreed to match and stated that they would make it official with Vince next week. Shawn Michaels suffering from bruised and cracked ribs after being thrown off the stage after his match Shawn Michaels was attacked with a sledgehammer and thrown off the stage by a hooded man who came from the backstage area. HBK has suffered from bruised and cracked ribs, but he will be able to compete by Breaking Point. there is speculation that the man was Triple H, but HHH posted a photo on social media of him watching Raw live from his house 2 hours from the arena. some think he could have recorded Raw and taken the photo after attacking Shawn, but there will be more on this later. Booker T vs Steve Austin confirmed for the next Raw on Raw Stone Cold attacked Booker T during his entrance and left him laying on the ramp. in a interview Booker challenged Austin to a match on Raw next week and Austin has accepted the challenge. Austin has stated that he will make short work of Booker, and gain even more momentum following his money in the bank ladder match win. John Cena is not happy with the way Ric Flair attacked him before their match in a interview John Cena stated that he does not know what was up with Ric Flair. on Raw Flair was scheduled for a match with Cena, but Flair attacked Cena during his entrance, which led to a mostly one sided attack on Cena, which led to a double countout due to Flair refusing to release the figure 4 at ringside. Cena stated in a interview that he just wanted a nice, fair match, and that he does not know what Flairs goals were, but if they were a challenge for the PPV he would be happy to accept. CM Punk describes the Batista Bite as a "painful experience" when asked to comment on Batista's post match assault on him CM Punk said this "the attack afterwards? that was uncalled for. he won, he pinned me, and he decides he wants to put me in his submission hold? It was painful, but I have felt worse trust me. at SNME it will be me and Cena vs Batista and Flair. who knows, perhaps I will lock my Anaconda Vice onto Batista and teach him what pain feels like. I may even be able to get him to tap!" WWE reveals new Raw and Smackdown logos. the WWE has revealed that they heve created new logos for Raw and Smackdown, as well as arena's to go with them. these changes will be put in effect after Breaking Point, but for now, here are the logos. WWE has announced the signing of a new superstar. the WWE has announced that they have signed a new wrestler who will make his return between now and SummerSlam. it is unknown who this new talent is, and speculation is already running wild. WWE has also not made it clear on what brand the superstar is signed to, but they have confirmed that it is only one single superstar. Category:Universe Mode (2K17)